


活色生香

by overlap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伉俪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlap/pseuds/overlap
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 5





	活色生香

活色生香

玻璃窗上爬满雨的寒气，林在范坐着，透过一片茫然的白看外面移动的色块儿，他相当喜欢眼前的场景，雨可以稀释任何浓艳的色彩，刺眼的金色路灯，品味低俗的大红汽车壳子，或是一只只平移着的斑斓的伞，都在雨幕中被稀释，变得模棱两可，这种暧昧感让原本稀松平常的场景由厌倦重新变得讨人喜欢起来。  
看归看，他嘴上没停，稀里哗啦地吃面，热食蒸腾出的水汽又为他自动加上一层滤镜，此刻林在范觉得自己像个近视两千度的半瞎，自动门的乐声响起，他眯缝着眼看过去，一位细长的黑白色块儿挟着一大团泛滥的气味涌入，直接掠过他，朝柜台的方向去。  
“来份关东煮。”黑白色块儿对店员说。那是个穿着相当干净的人，林在范有些惊讶，他本来以为这会是个长期混迹在菜市场的人物，因为他浑身上下都散发着生牛肉、鸡屎和烧烤腊肠的味道而且余味绵长，林在范可以想象店员那种震惊又嫌弃的眼神…然后这人转身向他走过来了，那股气味儿又变得充满食欲，是可可粉、各式浆果以及奶油蛋糕的大杂烩，最后使他闻起来像是个喷了一整瓶劣质香水的鸭子，还是收费最低的那种。  
林在范开始端详他的脸，出乎意料地，这人长得还算不错。一双漆黑的圆眼，雪白脸孔，衬着雪白衬衫和黑裤，色调单一，和他身上轻浮的气味儿相去甚远。圆眼睛男人上下打量了林在范一番，隔了一个位子坐下来，他大概是点了鱼丸之类的东西，一口咬下去，腮帮鼓起一个圆，从林在范这个角度看，那枚圆生机勃勃地在圆脸上滚动着，不是严谨的上班族，也不是轻浮的花花公子哥儿，倒像是个活泼的男孩儿了。林在范相当向往那双圆眼睛，他画过不少眼睛，成百双，上千双，多半是浑浊的、眼皮松垮的；也有线条锐利，极富攻击性的；眼神这么活泛的真是少见。他有点心痒，想让男人当他的模特，酝酿了半天开场白，被对方抢了先。  
“你看我干什么？”圆眼睛男人对他说，圆钝的眼角向上翘起了，弯成两只月牙船，他在很轻浮地向林在范微笑，一面还在咀嚼食物，腮帮子一动一动的，看起来很像一只松鼠。  
“我…”  
“画画儿的？”男人撇撇嘴，“想找我当模特？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你身上都是颜料的味道，冲鼻子。”  
“那你是干什么的，大侦探？”  
男人吃东西的样子很斯文，细嚼慢咽，老半天才把一口食物咽下去，但他的举止不斯文。一条腿隔着椅子悄没声地朝林在范移过去，男人正襟危坐，桌下却用鞋尖轻慢地踢他的脚踝，笑得狡黠，“你猜？”  
“调香师。”  
“我很感谢你给我这么一份听起来很高大上的职业。”男人漫不经心地说，“我只是个玩香的，或者连这个都算不上。”  
林在范重新感受了一下他身上那股难以言喻的气味儿，几乎忍不住要赞同，他口不应心，恭维话听起来毫无说服力，“那倒不会，我觉得你很擅长…”  
“如果你在一个小样间里连续呆上两三天，分装出几百瓶香精来，身上的味道只会比我更难闻。”调香师尖刻地说，看来他是只许州官放火不许百姓点灯的那一类人物，自己可以随意调侃，而来自别人的半分质疑都要受到抨击。“而且这味道还有一个好处，可以减少许多不必要的搭讪。”  
“……”  
“不是吗？”调香师歪着头欣赏林在范难堪的脸色，笑得更开心了些，“不然刚才你犹豫那么长时间不说话，又是因为什么？”  
“是。”林在范很干脆地回答，看着男人笑嘻嘻的神情凝固了，他垂下指尖，按住那只不安分的脚，调香师相当恶劣，把鞋底的雨水和污泥在他裤脚擦了个干净，林在范揩了揩，又一并将它们回报给对方，他握着调香师的脚腕，白净的皮肤抹上一层黑。  
男人皱了皱眉，啧道，“真脏。”  
这时林在范反倒笑起来，他笑着说，“我觉得我脾气很好了。要是有这么一个人，冒冒失失把鞋上的泥蹭你一裤子，你会怎么样？”  
“我会跟着他回家，或者让他跟我回家，看着他把我的裤子洗干净。”  
“行，就这么办。”林在范站起来，圈着男人的脖颈将他从椅子上拎下来，他才发现这人几乎和他一般高，但是很瘦，林在范拎他像拎一只猫一样不费力。调香师炸毛的样子也很像猫，瞪着圆眼睛毫无威慑力，“你干什么？”  
“跟我回家。”林在范简单地说，末了又补上一句，“不会让你洗裤子的。”

浴室里传来水声，林在范坐在床上发呆。  
他并不缺乏一夜情的经历，但多半都是酒吧里的艳遇，喝到三分醉刚刚好，六七分也可以，刚好不用深究对方的脸如何，床技如何，林在范要求不高，及格线以上就行最好是八十分的水平，然后酒精会代劳一切，八十分的脸也可以变成埃及艳后或纳喀索斯，而在这样美艳的皮囊支撑下，他怎么都硬得起来。可是这回不一样，这一回他清醒得很，调香师的脸不属于徘徊在及格线的那一类，他拿得了八十分，甚至满分，他完完全全长在林在范的审美点上。林在范开始怀疑是否有醉香这种现象出现，他搂着调香师一路回来，那股混合着多种香精的浓烈气味儿一直盘旋在他鼻尖，他晕晕乎乎，恍惚间觉得自己像抱了一只巨大的咸鱼，晒干后的鱼腥味依然浓烈，咸得出奇，却又奇迹般地冒出奶油甜味儿，而他竟然还着魔似的对这堆咸甜混合体发了情，一门心思地想上他。  
他没去调香师的家，而是带着他回了自己住的地方，其实去宾馆开个房间是最佳选择，但对方既然拐弯抹角地提出“裤子理论”，林在范自然不能扫他的兴。现在他有点后悔了，因为他忽然想象出一座气味博物馆，他想调香师的家应该会是这样，作为一个穷画画儿的林在范致力于把自己的家改造成斑斓的巨大色块儿，而就调香师能把自己搞成一枚气味炸弹这种行径来看，他的职业病只会比林在范更严重。  
门哗啦开了，林在范看过去，他看人喜欢从下往上看，那样通常能收获更多惊喜，或是惊吓。于是映入眼帘的首先是一双腿，很直，也很瘦，脚踝处泛着粉。半小时前林在范的手还在上面停留过，他能够很迅速地回忆出上面的温度，是暖调的粉，冷调的白。关节处都是暖的，被灯光和潮湿包裹着，剩下就是冷了，才被冷雨浸透，轻易改不回来。浴巾包得很松垮，黑发还滴着水，林在范看见一颗水珠从鼻尖滑到下颌，再滑到喉结，它在每一个尖锐的转角都停留一会儿，染上暖色，最后和灯光合二为一。调香师的颜色不再呆板了，黑不再是黑，正如白也不再是白。林在范庆幸自己选择了暖调的顶灯，整个房间都被镀上金色，黄澄澄的，调香师雪白的肤色也被洒上金粉，融化的黄油一般丝滑的质地。他的头发，内里是纯黑，外延是棕红，边缘是熟透了的深金色，他色彩缤纷，打翻的颜料泼溅在他身上，辅之以各色香精，他是颜色的混合体，也是气味的。  
但是香精的浓烈经水洗过后已经散了，只剩淡淡一点儿影，林在范闻出雨后森林的味道，是潮湿；也闻出沙漠热烘烘的暖味儿，是干燥；他闻到了水，闻到了木头，闻到了刚刚粉刷过的房间里焕然一新的粉尘味儿，任何能够想象到的，能使人轻松愉悦并为之如痴如醉的美妙气味儿，都可以从调香师身上摘取，此刻他真像一位纳喀索斯，不过他不会因为自己的美而成为牺牲品，那个牺牲品是林在范。  
“看来我的实验成功了。”调香师说，用手指摸着画家呆滞的脸，他苦恼地皱起眉，又自言自语道，“需要这么长时间吗，还是说必须洗个澡才有效…”  
他的声音低下去，仔细地盯着林在范，他察觉到画家身上的气味儿完全变了，不再是颜料制成的矫揉造作的死板味道，而是一种灼热又沉重的甜蜜气味儿，是情欲的味道。他试探着用拇指轻蹭画家的唇珠，甜味儿越发浓郁了，铺天盖地淹没了他。他把画家压进松软的床里，丝质床单在金灯下闪着奇异的色泽，情欲的甜味儿将他身上的潮气全部烤干了，此刻他们曝晒在沙漠强烈的阳光下，层层叠叠柔滑的沙子涌上来，非常干燥，内里却非常潮湿，积蓄的雨水全部涌进身体内部，他看着林在范的瞳仁由黑转金。  
即使在忙于做爱时，调香师的圆眼依旧清澈，欲望只是点缀而已。画家绝望地看着他，他此生再画不出眼前的场景，黑眼睛里孕育出的金色情人，全世界的色彩积聚在他身上都绘不出一二，林在范忽然觉得毫无意义，他触到了他职业的天花板，他的画笔写不了实，更画不出幻景。  
与此同时，调香师同样经受着剧烈的心理变化，他把鼻尖深深埋进对方的颈窝，画家像一滴酒精，或是一块海绵，他完全吸收了他，他苦心经营的那种神奇香味儿完全被林在范吸走了，吸进甜蜜的漩涡里，得到的竟然是一种截然不同的味道，毫不冷静，毫不理智，这味道相当狂热，是烟草，是酒精，是毒品，是一切能让人变成瘾君子的东西，他迫切地想留住这味道，然而它只是在他鼻尖轻轻转了个弯，鬼魂一般地飘走了。  
等到一切都结束后，他们并排躺在床上，湿漉漉的，筋疲力尽的，如同两条退潮后躺在沙滩上的鱼。  
“这种感觉挺奇怪的。”调香师总结道。  
他们都不是第一次，但一致认为这一次和以往的任何一次都不一样，解放天性的后果就是欲望攀上顶峰，灵感却遭遇滑铁卢。林在范画不出这个时候的调香师，而调香师同样无法用一款香水定义林在范。  
“我要走了。”调香师说，“但我得先洗个澡。”  
“你衣服上的味道还在，这么说你还想带着这个味儿在大街上晃？”  
调香师耸了耸肩，摆出一副很无辜的欠揍表情，“那不然怎么办？”  
“穿我的衣服。”  
林在范注意到调香师有挺翘的臀线，他身上的线条都很漂亮，肌肉也在它们该在的地方。他不得不承认对方是个很优质的床伴，大大方方毫不扭捏，甚至可以直接在他面前换衣服。他联想起初见时男人的装扮，最顶上一枚衬衫扣都要系的严实，不由得产生了一种微妙的诙谐感。  
“我的衣服送你了。“男人说。  
“我要你的衣服干什么？”  
“质量不错，洗一洗还能穿。”调香师从衬衫口袋里夹出一张卡片，丢给他，“我很肯定你需要这个。”  
一张很简单的名片，但该有的都有。  
“朴珍荣…”他慢慢念出上面的名字。  
“想约我的时候打电话。”朴珍荣冲他笑了笑，轻巧地拉上浴室的门。

——END——


End file.
